


SunaRin

by cinnamon_bb3



Series: Bendy boy: Suna Rintarou [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_bb3/pseuds/cinnamon_bb3
Summary: Bear with me HAHA. Another Suna Brainrot pipol.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: Bendy boy: Suna Rintarou [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134293
Kudos: 5





	SunaRin

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me HAHA. Another Suna Brainrot pipol.

To him, she was the definition of perfect. A goddess, a queen, if he could say. That day when his captain brought her to practice, it was the first time for him to actually lay eyes on a girl, his captain’s younger sister. At that exact moment, he desired to know that girl and pursue her heart, but didn’t have the confidence to at least talk to her.

Surprisingly, the girl approached her after practice, introducing herself and praising how good he plays. That made him hopeful and gave him the courage to make a move.

One freezing morning, Suna Rintarou was walking to school. It’s the month of October, meaning the wind will get more bone-chilling. He loves hibernating in this kind of weather and definitely hates waking up so early to have practice and school at the same time. So here he is, dragging his feet to school with him listening to the playlist that reminds him of a certain girl, to somehow motivate him. Until, he saw her walking towards the school with her long, silky hair tied up into a ponytail and perfectly wrapped up for the cold. His morning swiftly brightened up, sneaking up to her, planning on startling her. After months of constantly walking her home after practice and eating with her during lunch. They became close and comfortable with each other. Resulting in, teasing and pranking each other.

Boo! Startling y/n, she yanked the chuckling Suna, making her drop her coffee. When she sees that it’s Suna, she slapped him in the back, making him groan. “Look what you’ve done to my breakfast, you lanky beanpole.” Making him apologize to her immediately and promising her that he’ll buy her lunch.

It’s Christmas eve, meaning there will be lots of food and fun. At the Kita household, y/n is helping her grandma in making the food, while his brother’s setting up the tree in the living room. Meanwhile, at the Suna residence, Suna Rintarou is sleeping at his lovely bed, as always. Making his mother annoyed, because of the productiveness of his son during Christmas eve. Barging in his room, she yelled at his son, making him jolt up from his sleep. Telling him to go pick up something. Walking up to his closet, he changed into warm clothes and grabbed his car keys, then proceeded to the mall.

Y/n, on the other hand, forgotten to buy presents. Her brother insisted on going with her but she said it’s fine. So, she went to the mall, to go on a last-minute Christmas shopping spree. Walking around the mall with several shopping bags on hand, she spotted a brown fox plushie, reminding him of a certain middle blocker. No hesitation, she bought it plus, a Christmas sweater. After purchasing the items, she continued walking around, wondering what to buy for herself. Then spotted the said brown-haired male inside a jewelry store, busy looking at the products.

Suna had picked up the item, his mother told him to. He decided to wander around the mall to see if he will find something to buy. Walking into a jewelry store, he examined the accessories and a gold necklace with a small pressed sunflower pendant caught his eye. He was about to call for the lady but stopped when someone’s body crushed on him, covering his eyes. He quickly knew who it is, knowing that the only person brave enough to do it is her. Her name, rolled out his tongue, “Nice joke y/n” grinning at her. She unclasped herself to him, her unsuccessful plan on startling him make her pout. Instead, she teased him, “What are you doing to a jewelry store Rin-ta-rou? Buying something for your crush, I see.” She playfully smiled, wiggling her eyebrows.

‘This girl’s so dense and stupid sometimes, can’t believe I fell for a bubblehead.’ He thought. “Yes, what you gonna do about it? Jealous or something?” He teased back. Y/n rolled her eyes at his self-confidence, covering up for the butterflies in her stomach that she felt every time with Suna Rintarou. Earning a chuckle from him, he continued looking at the necklaces, he wanted to buy the necklace for her, but she’s here. So, he looked at y/n looking at the sunflower necklace he was trying to buy earlier. “Do you want that necklace?” He asked.

“Uh no, I was just looking at it.” y/n said. She sure finds it pretty, but she doesn’t want to spend that much for herself. Walking away, she told Suna, she’ll be waiting for him outside the store, fighting the temptation of buying it. Suna, grateful that she went out, called for the lady to be able to look at the necklace, then purchased it.

After buying presents, Suna drove y/n home, because it’s already dark and she has lots of stuff with her. Arriving at her house, y/n insisted on Suna coming inside briefly to greet her grandma and brother, his soon-to-be in-laws. But said that he should go home already. Y/n bid him farewell and promised that she’ll meet him tomorrow.

Suna drove home, thinking what he’ll do tomorrow with y/n. He’s planning on confessing to her and giving her the present he bought earlier.

Christmas morning. Y/n woke up early to prepare, excitement filled her as she was singing while taking a bath. Shinsuke noticed her bright mood early in the morning because usually at this time she would still be snoring, dreaming about her fictional husbands. But today is a great day, she will be hanging out or having ' ' a date' with her friend, she assumed, that she likes for a while now. Y/n decided to wear something more extravagant, she wore a red plaid skirt, under it is a black, stockings, topped it off with a black turtleneck and a brown coat.

Y/n met him at the train station, thinking where would they be going. She saw him standing, looking like a model. He’s on his phone as always, his white coat on the other hand. He’s wearing a maroon turtleneck and black pants. ‘Our clothes are kind of matching, what a coincidence.’ She thought. Y/n walked up to him, Suna turned around to see her walking to him. He stared at her, a smile crept up his face, admiring how beautiful she is, as always.

“What you lookin’ at bendy boy? Amazed by my beauty, I supposed?” Y/n grinned at him.

“Yes, as always.” He responded, making blood rushed to her face.

They arrived at their destination, Disneyland! Y/n hugged Suna, thanking him for bringing her here. It has been forever since she went here, the happiest place on earth. Suna knew y/n have been wanting to go to Disneyland for a while, so he took this advantage to take her there.

They went to almost every ride, took lots of pictures here and there, and ate lots of food. It’s almost nightfall and they’re sitting at a bench in the middle of the park to rest while waiting for the parade.

“Ne, Sunarin do you like someone?” Y/n asked, gathering up the courage to tell him how she feels.

“Yeah actually, why do you ask?” He responded. Y/n already expected there will be someone that Suna likes.

“Oh okay,” Y/n responded, feeling a bit dejected. She took note, that she’ll be bawling her eyes out the minute she returns home.

“It’s you, stupid,” Suna confessed. He didn’t plan his confession to be like this, he expected it to be more romantic, but here goes nothing. He thought.

Fazed y/n, pouted in confusion, letting it sink in her mind. A tear fell from her eye while smiling. Suna immediately embraced her. Happy about her reaction.

“Hey, why are you crying?” He comforted. “Are you that happy, y/n?” He chuckled.

“Dumbass, why are you laughing? I thought I was rejected already.” Y/n said through a muffled voice.

Suna lifts her face. Smiling at her, gently wiping away her tears. “Can’t believe I fell for an idiot.” He sighed.

“I hate you.” Y/n punched his chest.

“I love you too.” 

“love you” Y/n mumbled.

“What was that y/n? I can’t hear?” He teased.

“Idiot, I love you,” Y/n said covering her face.

“Now give this idiot a kiss”

“No, kiss yourself.”

Suna removed y/n’s hand off her face, looking at her red face. He cupped her cheeks, pulling her to a kiss. Y/n closed her eyes, savoring the kiss. After a minute, Suna pulled himself from the kiss. Reaching a box from his pocket.

"Y/n turnaround and close your eyes." Y/n did what he said, then Suna put aside her hair and wear the necklace on her.

“Do you like it, y/n?” He asked. Y/n with eyes glimmering nodded. She was just looking at it yesterday.

“I have something for you too, hope you like it though.” Y/n shyly said, handing him a paper bag. ‘Now I’m embarrassed about my gift.’ She thought.

Suna opened the bag, surprised to see a fox plushie. “I’m gonna name this fox, n/n.” He chuckled. “Thanks, I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment thoo. I wanna know your thoughts mehehe


End file.
